Dernière demande
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Elle les entendait dehors. Malgré les murs épais, elle les entendait réclamer sa tête. Son seul crime : avoir eu une fille au lieu de donner la vie à un fils.


**Disclamer :** « Les Tudors » ne sont pas à moi.

La chanson est tirée d'Excalibure, l'épée magique.

 **Titre :** Dernière demande.

 **Résumé :** Elle les entendait dehors. Malgré les murs épais, elle les entendait réclamer sa tête. Son seul crime : avoir eu une fille au lieu de donner la vie à un fils.

* * *

Elle les entendait dehors. Malgré les murs épais, elle les entendait réclamer sa tête. Son seul crime : avoir eu une fille au lieu de donner la vie à un fils. Elle aurait pu faire comme le roi et blâmer n'importe qui sauf les coupables pour ce fait. Mais il n'en était rien. Elle reconnaissait que lorsqu'elle avait appris que l'héritier qu'elle avait tant chéri ne serait pas un mâle, elle avait été déçue. Mais, quand elle avait vu cette enfant pour la première fois, elle avait su qu'au lieu de l'abandonner, le ciel l'avait béni. Sa fille était tout simplement parfaite, et plus le temps passait, plus elle pouvait voir quelle reine d'exception elle serait. La seule demande qu'elle voulait faire, c'était qu'Elisabeth prouve à son père qu'une femme pouvait mieux diriger ce pays que n'importe quel homme.

 _Vos yeux seront mes yeux_

 _Et veilleront sur elle._

Demain, elle ne sera plus là pour protéger sa fille, sa petite Elisabeth. Pauvre enfant qui n'a même pas cinq ans. Elle connaissait assez Henry pour savoir que sa mort, la mort de la femme pour laquelle il a défié le Monde, ne sera pas assez pour guérir son orgueil blessé. Si seulement il avait bien voulu l'écouter... Elle aurait peut-être pu lui faire comprendre qu'elle accepterait tout ce qu'il lui demandera, même prendre le voile et ne plus jamais voir ceux qu'elle aime, s'il acceptait de regarder leur enfant droit dans les yeux et dire que ce n'était pas sa fille. Elle sait qu'il en serait incapable parce que l'enfant d'Anne était une vraie Tudor.

 _Les anges, quand il pleut,_

 _Ont besoin du ciel._

Comme elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris la défense de Katerine lorsqu'on lui a retiré sa fille. Maintenant, elle comprenait la souffrance qu'avait du avoir la femme qui l'avait précédé sur le trône quand on lui avait dit que jamais elle ne reverrait sa fille si elle restait fidèle à elle-même. Quel déchirement était de savoir que plus jamais elle ne pourrait prendre sa fille dans ses bras... Et elle allait mourir, comme Katerine, sans avoir pu une dernière fois dire à sa fille combien elle l'aimait.

 _Toutes les mamans_

 _Prient pour leurs enfants._

Aujourd'hui, elle donnerait tout juste pour pouvoir serrer une dernière fois sa fille contre elle. Et sa dernière action en ce monde, sera de prier pour que le Seigneur protège son enfant. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Combien de temps faudra-t-il à Henry pour déshériter Elisabeth juste pour prouver à Lady Jane que c'était, elle, la reine, et qu'elle n'était pas une simple remplaçante ? Anne savait qu'elle pourrait être heureuse si sa fille ne se retrouvait pas dans le ruisseau.

 _Tendez-lui la main,_

 _Guidez son destin,_

 _Montrez-lui le bon chemin._

Oui, tant pis si ce n'était pas elle qui élevait sa fille. Tout ce qu'elle demandait au Seigneur, c'était que la nouvelle maman de son bébé l'aimerait comme si elle était sa fille et qu'elle la protégerait. Sa seule demande était que Jane serait une meilleure mère envers Elisabeth qu'elle ne l'ait été envers Mary. Mais, elle savait que maintenant que le roi pouvait changer d'épouse dès qu'il s'en lassera, elle espérait qu'une des reines qui les suivront sur le trône décidera d'être une véritable mère pour Elisabeth et pas juste veiller sur elle parce qu'elle est l'une des filles du roi.

 _Guidez son destin,_

 _Tendez-lui la main,_

 _Car cet ange est le mien._

Henry pourrait dire ce qu'il voudrait, Elisabeth sera toujours plus qu'une Tudor. Elle sera toujours la fille d'Anne Boleyn.

* * *

 ** _Oui, j'écris encore un OS qui finit mal. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai du mal à en écrire des drôles._**

 ** _A plus !_**


End file.
